This invention relates to a mounted grain drill scale that allows accurate and constant measurement of seed loads.
Weigh scales utilizing load cells with strain gauges are commonly used in various applications in the prior art. For example, in the agricultural industry, scales are typically used to obtain the measurement of grain loads. These scales may consist of either stationary or portable units designed to support the weight of a vehicle so that the vehicle can be weighed empty and then loaded to measure the load. Typical devices of the prior art are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,714,121 and 5,440,078. The load cells of these devices transmit the downward weight of the entire vehicle and its load to the readout system. If stationary, it is of course necessary that the load be transported to the scale. If portable, it is necessary that the load and scale be transported to and used upon a solid foundation.
Among the shortcomings of the stationary scales is their limited application as they necessarily demand that the load be transported to the scale. In addition to the added time and expense associated with transport to a stationary scale, the stationary scale may not be available after hours. Portable scales, too, are of limited use as the portable scale must be placed on a solid foundation and cannot provide continuous measurements of a dynamic load.
As is well known to those skilled in the art, grain drills have been known and used for many years to plant soybeans and other crops. Grain drills common in the prior art require that the operator set a seed population or planting density. Setting the population correctly requires measurement of the load as seeds are planted. Among the shortcomings of these grain drills is that they typically require that the operator exit the tractor and climb onto the grain drill to inspect the level of grain in the tank or hopper. This exposes the operator to chemicals applied prior to planting and to increased risk of injury due to slipping or falling off of the equipment. Current scales available for weighing the grain drill and its load require that the operator leave the field in order to bring the drill to the scale. This requirement may pose working hour limitations on a planter if the available scale is commercial and not available after-hours. Moreover, this limits the operator's available planting time. These excursions from the tractor cab and from the field, and limitations on working hours, decrease efficiency by increasing the time required for planting. Neither the stationary nor portable type of scales common in the prior art allow measurement of a load while the load is in motion, and neither allows constant measurement as the load decreases due to planting.
Accurate measurement of population is important in drill planting since planting at a slight percentage over the desired population may result in dramatically increased costs per acre, lead to plant lodging, and make plants more susceptible to disease. Planting below the target population may also lead to added expense and crop damage as yields are lowered and more weeds may emerge through the crop canopy. Accurate measurement of the grain drill's load is therefore vital to efficient planting.
There is therefore a need for an improved way of continuously monitoring the amount of seed remaining in the seed bin of a grain drill or planter at all times. It is therefore the principal object of this invention to provide a mounted scale utilizing load cells that allows accurate measurement of static or dynamic loads while the implement upon which the load and scale are carried is stationary or in motion.
A further object of this invention is to provide a mounted scale utilizing load cells that is easily installed onto grain drills, that reduces the need for the operator to exit the tractor, and that allows convenient and accurate setting of the seed population through constant measurement of remaining grain.
A still further object of this invention is to provide a cab-mounted display, visible in the dark, thus allowing after hours planting when commercial, stationary scales are closed.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art from the description of the invention set forth hereinafter.